A White Martian Invasion?
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: J'onn gets a surprise in his home. Writen by guestsurpirse. I only posted it for them. Sequel to guestsurprise's story "A Sanctuary For Martians".


**Another great story by guestsurprise, who owns K'ysra. This story is the sequel to "A Sanctuary for Martians". Justice League belongs to DC Comics.**

* * *

 **A White Martian Invasion?**

J'onn was observing the white Martian in his home. He was about to panic, but he felt confident his new red Martian ally would help him if need be. And he was correct.

"If you do attack J'onn, I will be forced to avenge him." K'ysra said, now kneeling down in a protective stance near J'onn.

"I have no intention of harming him. I want to join your Martian base here on Earth," He said. "My colleagues and I have seen the error of our ways."

As he said that Primaid, Tronix, A-Mortal, Amek, Fluxus, Zenturion, and Zum walked inside as well. J'onn was about to attack, but he was held down by Protex.

"We mean you no harm! I have recovered from that brain surgery you did on me, but my colleagues are slowly regaining their memory. However, they have seen the error of their ways. We want to live in peace." Protex said, now gently letting him up. J'onn was not sure what to believe; these not only were white Martians, but they were former super villains.

"Please let us join you; we don't know how many Martians are left. The war definitely took its toll on all of us." Protex whispered.

"It's alright; we're only here to live in peace." Primaid said, coming forward and smiling at her former opponent.

"I can't just let you all come into my home." J'onn said strongly. "You all are dangerous and I don't know what you are planning."

"Listen, we know it will take time, but believe us that we won't harm you." Protex said, now motioning for the others to leave for a bit. The others nodded and disappeared.

"Listen. I won't harm you; give us a chance." Protex said, leaning over the chair. J'onn's eyes narrowed and when he heard a loud thunder clap, he turned and saw it was raining hard.

"Well, I won't send you away in a storm. You may stay until the storm clears." J'onn said now walking towards the back room. Just seeing the white Martians made his eyes well up with tears. He could feel the loss of his entire family all over again. He gasped as he then felt a hand on his shoulder. It was K'ysra.

"Do not fear them, J'onn. You could read his mind as much as I could. I do not think he will harm you."

"You were not here when he tried to kill us all, K'ysra."

"Well you can always challenge him…,"

"No, I am not strong enough for that at this time." J'onn replied softly.

"True. And because of that we would determine if he was truly a monster or not." K'ysra said. "White Martians like the taste of green Martian blood. If he smelled or tasted your blood and did not attack, we know for sure he was telling the truth."

J'onn paused for a moment and then nodded; he was ready for the challenge. And with that, the two walked back into the room and saw Protex standing in his pure Martian form. He looked lethal and deadly with a large white mouth on his stomach with jagged horrid teeth. J'onn's eyes narrowed in defense but K'ysra touched his arm.

"J'onn is ready for the challenge." K'ysra said in a firm voice.

"Challenge? I am not going to hurt him. I…," He paused as he saw the blood on J'onn's arm. J'onn smirked and walked toward him.

"Well if you are not a monster, you will ignore my wound."

"J'onn, don't tease me…," Protex said, walking backwards.

"Well, your kind teased me as I watched you all destroy my entire family and my world!" J'onn said angrily. He then braced himself as Protex charged and they began to roll on the ground for the upper hand. With J'onn being injured he wasn't able to stay on top for long; soon Protex grabbed him and pinned him down. The mouth on his stomach unleashed its' long and ugly tongue and the tongue took a small lick of the wound.

"Go ahead and finish me…," J'onn said angrily. K'ysra was about to charge in, but Protex didn't move. He made no moves to attack or eat J'onn. The tongue retracted back into the stomach mouth and Protex looked down at J'onn.

"Now do you believe me, J'onn? I could have attacked you just now, but I didn't. I want us to be on peaceful terms." Protex said softly. J'onn looked up and saw that Protex was indeed telling the truth; he began a small mind scan on the white Martian and Protex allowed him to do it. Protex closed his eyes and let J'onn scan everything from his past all the way up until that very moment. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes and he let J'onn up.

"Do you believe me?" Protex asked once more.

"Yes. I trust you now. I apologize for assuming your mal intent."

"I do not blame you. I am the one who caused havoc when I came to Earth. I was hoping to stay in your haven. I know Martians are welcome here. May I still stay? The others will come only when you have learned to trust each and every one of them." Protex promised.

"Yes, you may stay. Welcome to Jones Hall." J'onn smiled, now gently shaking the white Martian's hand. K'ysra stood and smiled in the corner, happy that the Martian race was slowly but surely rebuilding itself.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all liked it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
